


Aphrodisiac

by Wayward_Persephone



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Tumblr request, here I go, sinning again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Persephone/pseuds/Wayward_Persephone
Summary: A man known as the Grandmaster was throwing a party and, as his ‘special guest’ that had just arrived on the strange planet, she had no choice but to show up.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster & Reader, En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Original Female Character, En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Originally requested on tumblr, but I'm posting it here, too.

She didn’t know how long she had been sitting there, her thoughts warm and sluggish, and she blinked rapidly to try and focus on her surroundings.

There were groups of people all sitting on plush pillows, huddled close and laughing together, with what appeared to be large ornate hookahs dotted in the middle of each group that released smoke that constantly changed colors. The room was hazy with thick smoke, the faint smell of wildflowers permeating the air, and her body felt like it was submersed in warm water.

She blinked down at her body curiously and remembered suddenly _how_ she got there.

A man known as the Grandmaster was throwing a party and, as his ‘ _special guest’_ that had just arrived on the strange planet, she had no choice but to show up. The man in question was sitting in a large plush chaise lounge, lean body stretched out into relaxed sprawl, and one of his arms was wrapped around her shoulders. She was nearly in his lap, splayed limply over his chest, and she almost lost track of time again at the feel of his warm fingers trailing over her bare shoulder. She was confused for a fleeting moment, but then realized what she was wearing.

The bright shimmery gold outfit that been picked out for her consisted of a bikini style top that left little to the imagination and a skirt that sat low on her hips with a slit up both sides that didn’t stop until it nearly reached the thin waistband of the skirt. She had to be careful when she moved because she was not given any undergarments. She shifted, sitting up lightly to try and get herself to _focus_ , and she felt the Grandmaster hum at her movement.

“Baby?” he murmured, reaching over to grip her jaw loosely, and she looked over at him quizzically.

His brown eyes seemed to glow, an easy smile on his lips, and she felt herself smiling lazily at him in return.

“Here,” he said, offering her the long thin golden pipe they had been sharing earlier, and she weakly swatted it away.

She seemed to dimly realize that she was _supposed_ to be on edge, that she was supposed to be wary of the man and his infamous reputation, but she felt too relaxed and warm to think of _why_ she was supposed to be worried.

“Allow me,” he said softly, sticking the pipe between his lips, before moving it away and pulling her closer by the hand still cupping her face.

He stopped once their lips brushed together, not kissing but pressed together just as closely, and he blew the smoke into her mouth gently. She instantly inhaled, the bright orange smoke tasting of something sharp yet sweet, fresh citrus maybe, and she felt her body once more relax against him as warmth churned through her like molasses. He didn’t move away once the smoke dissipated, allowing her to nuzzle against his mouth lazily as she enjoyed the way his warm skin tingled against hers, and his laugh was nothing but a low delighted rumble at her antics. He leaned back, letting her move and shift over him until she was nearly straddling him, and she kept rubbing her face against his like a cat. Each time she brushed against him it was like tiny fireworks going off underneath her skin and she sighed pleasantly when he began stroking his fingers over her cheek. His warm fingers brushed over her lips, making her nip at the digits playfully albeit sluggishly, and he hummed again.

“You’re just _gorgeous_ , you know that?” he murmured, seemingly content with letting her nibble on his fingers, and the taste of the star dust on his skin had her moving closer with a shiver.

“More?” he asked, cupping her jaw again, and she nodded her head happily.

This time, when he blew the smoke into her mouth, the taste of the new vibrant pink smoke had her licking at his lips in wonder.

“You taste… _sweet_ ,” she whispered, pulling back to stare at him curiously, and his eyes were dark as he looked at her.

“I wonder if _you_ taste as sweet as you look,” he said, making her frown in thought, before she leaned forward.

His tongue swept into her mouth followed by a new wave of the pink smoke. The warmth in her veins turned _molten_ , every nerve ending tingling, and she suddenly ached between her thighs at the feel of his lips underneath hers.

She shifted, trying to ease the pressure, and she whined into his mouth.

“ _Sweet_ …just like I thought,” he said softly once he pulled back, trailing kisses over her cheek and throat, and she tilted her head back to give him better access.

It felt good to have his lips on her, his hot tongue trailing over her fluttering pulse languidly, and she dimly noticed that he was slowly pushing her to lay flat on her back on the chaise lounge. He kept mouthing at her once she was on her back, his body nestling between her legs, and she sluggishly tried to hook them around his hips. She lost the energy midway and she let them flop open with a sigh. Then, she felt a rush of cool air on her breasts, and she looked down to see the Grandmaster slipping the bikini top off her body.

“You have such lovely breasts…it’s a, uh, it’s just a _shame_ to keep the covered,” he said while leaning down to pepper kisses over her sternum.

She watched him curiously, idly petting his wild gray hair, and he nuzzled against her breasts. Without warning, he dragged his tongue over her nipple, and she flopped her head back with a small grunt. He lapped at her, making her shiver with each drag of his hot tongue, and then he sucked at the sensitive tip. He groaned, suckling harder at her until she was gasping, then he moved to her other breast. It got the same treatment and she began rocking her hips to try and dispel the growing pressure there. His lips then moved to kiss over her abdomen, tongue tracing random patterns while his teeth left indentations on her skin, and she felt his hands slip between her legs to knead at her thighs. The Grandmaster then pushed her skirt out of the way, leaving her completely on display, and he purred while nibbling on her hipbone.

“Wait…they’re watching,” she muttered, weakly tugging on his hair as she realized that they were still in _public_ , and he sucked a mark onto her hip.

“Let them watch…let them see how beautiful you are,” he murmured softly.

She shivered at his voice, low and drawling, and she felt her heart lurch in her chest at his compliment. She had only known this man for a few hours, _‘or has it been days?’_ she wondered idly, and she was already growing addicted to his easy affection. The smoke she had been puffing on for hours was making her head spin, making every nerve light up at the slightest touch, and the feel of his overly warm skin against hers was making her pant. She reached up to gingerly cup her breasts, sighing softly at the memory of his mouth on her, and she felt him grin against her abdomen.

“Want me to take care of you, honey?” he purred, moving to nibble on her inner thigh, and her breath left her on a sharp exhale.

Her head was nodding before she even realized it and he just chuckled lowly. He easily spread her thighs wide as he settled between them and she made a small noise of protest at being so exposed even as she tried to make more room for him. Then, he licked a _slow_ broad stripe up her center, and she gasped sharply. He growled, dipping his head down, and began licking at her with a single minded purpose that left her breathless. He swirled his tongue over her clit, suckling softly at her until her hips jerked, and then he ducked his head lower to lap at her entrance. His hands gripped her thighs tightly when she tried to snap them close, her sluggish thoughts racing as her heart pounded in her chest as pleasure coiled hot and intense in her pelvis, and she whined loudly as her hands shot down to fist in his soft hair. He darted his tongue inside her, making a sound somewhere between a purr and a growl as he tasted her, as he began fucking into her core with his tongue.

She tried twisting her hips away from the sensations, making him pinch the sensitive skin of her thigh in warning, and she cried out while trying to spread her legs wider. Long fingers suddenly drifted over her, rubbing in tight circles over her clit that matched the quick rhythm of his tongue, and she shuddered hard through her sudden orgasm.

Her hips jerked and rocked, hands pulling on his hair, and she wailed his name as he licked her through it and then _didn’t stop_.

He alternated between lapping at her oversensitive clit and teasing her entrance with broad flicks of his hot tongue and her second orgasm rushed over her before her body even stopped shivering from the first. His focus was intense, hands bruising against her skin to hold her down, and her breath was leaving her on short sharp pants as her orgasm finally subsided leaving her utterly boneless. She was crying, she realized, tears slipping past her tightly shut eyes, and she felt him pull away with one last lick. He kissed his way up her body, biting at her sensitive nipples in passing, and his hand gripped her chin and tilted her head to the side.

“Look,” he growled in her ear and, helpless to do anything but obey, her eyes fluttered open.

Everyone around them was having sex.

Different rhythms and positions, in groups or by themselves, but there were all writhing naked. It was like a dream, almost, the room hazy with the thick smoke and the sounds of moans filling the air. Then, without warning, she felt the Grandmaster pushing inside her. He was thick and hot, searing against her oversensitive nerves, and she sobbed at the tight stretch of her body accommodating him. He bottomed out with a deep groan, rolling his hips sharply against her without giving her a chance to adjust, and he breathed in her ear.

“Welcome to Sakaar, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @wayward-persephone 
> 
> where Jeff Goldblum and his characters are, currently, ruining my life


End file.
